La guerrière sans patrie
by Kptnzephi
Summary: Un jônin revient grièvement blessé d'une mission pourtant largement à sa portée.Une menace invisible pèserait-elle sur Konoha? Qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui se bat pour avoir le droit d'exister? Quel est ce jutsu héréditaire inconnu des ninja?


**Chapitre1: L'ombre des brumes**

Quand Sakibi revint au village, il était dans un état qui faisait peine à voir, boitant, les bras ballants, le regard vide, tel qu'on eut dit un zombie. Il était le seul à avoir survécu à sa mission qui consistait à ouvrir une route sécurisée entre le pays du Feu et celui des Rivières. Une mission qui pourtant n'était classée que de rang B, sans difficulté frappante pour un Jônin. Il s'évanoui avant même de passer la grande porte du village caché de Konoha. Hagane Kotetsu, qui était en charge de la surveillance des entrées et des sorties, se précipita pour le secourir.

« Sakibi-San ! Sakibi-San ! Vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-il au shinobi qui peinait à garder connaissance.

- Préviens… L'Hôkage… Et le ninja s'évanoui.

Kotetsu fait signe à son acolyte, Izumo de prendre soin du Jônin pendant qu'il courrait prévenir Tsunade, l'Hôkage. Il fila à travers la rue du Thé comme le vent sans faire attention aux gens qu'il bousculait voir faisait tomber. Il força même la grille qui gardait le manoir Hôkage à s'ouvrir sans caprices sur son passage pour ne pas perdre une minute. Le ninja en poste devant l'entrée s'ôta de lui-même de la trajectoire du Chûnin afin de le laisser passer. Kotetsu monta les escaliers trois par trois jusque devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Il tambourina à celle-ci comme un beau diable qui eut pour effet direct une réaction typique de Godaime :

« Quoi ! Hurla la ninja depuis le bureau.

- Pardonnez-moi ! Mais c'est urgent ! Sakibi est rentré et est au bord du coma par épuisement ! Il est dans un sale état et est le seul rentré de son équipe ! La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant un Hagane épuisé faire son entrée dramatique dans le bureau.

- Shizune ! File immédiatement à son chevet. Ou est-il ? Kotetsu !

- Au poste de garde. C'est Shikamaru qui s'occupe de lui. Nous ne savons pas s'il était transportable.

- J'arrive tout de suite… Bon sang mais que s'est-il passé ? C'était une mission de rang B qui était sensée être largement abordable, même une promenade de santé pour un Jônin comme lui ! Ai-je encore fait une erreur ? »

Alors que les gens bousculés à l'aller par le Chûnin commençaient à se remettre de leurs émotions, ils furent à nouveau soufflés comme feuilles d'automne lorsque celui-ci repassa en compagnie de Shizune et Tsunade.

La foule déjà se rassemblait au niveau du poste de grade autour du ninja qui était toujours inconscient. Godaime en écarta la plupart en se faufilant avec une délicatesse qui lui était propre. Elle s'agenouilla sans cérémonie aux côtés de Shikamaru qui maintenait le Jônin en position allongée, celui-ci ayant été pris de violents spasmes. L'Hôkage posa ses mains sur la poitrine du ninja et ferma les yeux, attentive aux flux de chakra du shinobi.

« Les convulsions sont dues à l'esprit de Sakibi qui lutte contre un Genjutsu. Shizune. Il est transportable mais les tenketsu de son système nerveux central sont très endommagés. La ou les personnes qui ont fait ça ont clairement essayé de briser son esprit plus que son corps.

- Tsunade, je vais prévenir une équipe médicale. Déclara la jeune femme en s'éclipsant.

- Hagane, bon boulot. Vous lui avez peut-être sauvé la vie. » Ajouta la kunoichi au Chûnin qui prit une teinte pivoine.

L'équipe médicale arriva une paire de minutes plus tard. Le Jônin fut rapidement transporté à l'hôpital militaire et mis hors de danger. Le chef de l'équipe gagna le manoir Hôkage pour faire part de l'état du ninja à Tsunade, furieuse d'avoir commis une erreur et inquiète pour l'état de santé du shinobi.

On tapa à la porte. Godaime tenta de se calmer et répondit par un « entrez » encore très tendu.

« Tsunade-Sama, Sakibi est hors de danger et les flux de chakra de son SNC sont de nouveau normaux. D'après ses médecins, il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications neurologiques majeures. Pour l'instant, nous l'avons mit sous sédatif. Il se repose. Si vous voulez lui parler, vous le pourrez mais pas avant demain.

- Mais il sera peut-être trop tard… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, sachant que la santé du Jônin était en jeu. Vous avez le rapport ?

- Oui, le voici. Répondit l'homme en tendant un carnet à l'Hôkage.

- Bien merci. Bon travail. Reposez-vous aussi. Je sais qu'une opération pour restaurer les méridiens du cerveau est délicate et couteuse en énergie. »

L'homme pris congé et Tsunade s'affala lourdement sur son fauteuil afin de lire le rapport fait sur les blessures de Sakibi.

_**Nom : Sakibi Amachi**_

_**Classe : Jônin…**_

S'en suivaient le matricule, le poids, la taille, le groupe sanguin etc que Godaime passa pour en arriver aux faits.

_Nous avons constaté des lésions sérieuses aux tenketsu des lobes frontaux et pariétaux du cerveau. Ces lésions sont assez semblables à celles causées par certains Genjutsu et Dôjutsu. Pas de fermetures de tenketsu constatées. Brûlures au troisième degré sur les paumes et les avant-bras. Ponctuelles et plus étendues pouvant avoir été infligées par un Ninjutsu de type Raiton et Katon (?). Une entorse bénigne à la cheville droite et une plaie profonde à la cuisse probablement infligée par un kunaï. La réponse pupillaire est bonne et les réserves en chakra intactes après opération des méridiens et tenketsu du SNC._

« Itachi Uchiwa… Murmura Tsunade. Si c'est toi… Tu sèmes le malheur et la mort sur ton passage comme la peste sur un village.

- Tsunade…Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle. La questionna Shizune en prenant place, sur le toit du manoir à ses côtés.

- … Shizune.

- Tu crois… Tu crois que c'est Itachi qui a fait ça ?

- Des dommages au cerveau comme ceux que j'avais constatés sur celui de Kakashi il y a deux ans, une utilisation abondante de Genjutsu en tout genres, du Ninjutsu de feu et quasiment pas de dommages physiques… C'est une technique pour le moins assez peu répandue et surtout difficile à mettre en place pour un ninja qui est incapable d'utiliser le Sharingan.

- Ou peut-être que la ou les personnes qui ont attaqué Sakibi ont justement pensé brouiller les pistes en utilisant les stratégies connues d'un renégat de rang S.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous le saurons demain. »

Le soleil était à peine levé que Godaime était déjà en route pour l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé, elle avait besoin qu'on lui dise que tout ceci n'était pas sa faute mais quand on est Hôkage, la responsabilité fait partie du job. Elle s'assit au chevet du ninja, attendant patiemment que celui-ci se réveille, fixant d'un œil distrait sa poitrine qui se soulevait et retombait lentement. Quand Sakibi sortit de son sommeil sans rêves, Tsunade était tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le Jônin était réveillé. C'est quand le médecin lança un « ha, vous êtes réveillé ! Ca va, vous vous sentez comment ? » Que l'Hôkage revint de son monde onirique rempli de tristesses et de morts.

- Sakibi… Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda doucement Godaime.

- Je…Non ! Où suis-je ?

- Calmez-vous Sakibi-San ! Le coupa le médecin d'une voix sévère.

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Konoha. Vous étiez gravement blessé suite à la mission. Vous êtes tombé inconscient devant la porte hier matin. Vous vous souvenez ? Enchaîna Tsunade.

- Le… Non… Ne me dîtes pas que mes subordonnés…

- S'ils ont péri ? Vous seul le savez Sakibi. Vous étiez seul quand vous êtes rentré.

- Elle les a tués, elle les a tués sans même intervenir physiquement… Elle…

- Qui est « elle » ?

- Godaime, sauf vôtre respect, il est clair que Sakibi-San n'a pas encore retrouvé ses esprits ! Il vaut mieux le ménager…

- Non ! Ca…Ca va…

- Alors racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Nous étions aux abords de la vallée irisée, non loin de la frontière entre le pays des Rivières et le désert de sable de Suna quand nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose d'étrange. Un loup blanc comme la neige, allongé au pied d'un cerisier. Tamaga s'en est approché sans que nous puissions l'arrêter et il était déjà trop tard. L'arbre l'a attrapé et sans que nous ne comprenions quoi que ce soit, il est tombé raide mort, un seul signe. Un trou là, au niveau d'un tenketsu du diaphragme créé comme par une lame de chakra. Ça a touché le méridien qui chemine avec le nerf phrénique. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Ensuite j'ai réalisé que ce Genjutsu nous touchait aussi et nous avons pu nous en défaire. Le cerisier était en fait un arbre mort. Et au pied de celui-ci, une jeune femme adossée à son tronc. Je me doutais que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce Genjutsu. Elle s'est levée et n'a pas dit mot, se contentant de nous regarder avec ce regard, si pâle et si glacial que j'en ai encore des frissons. Je lui ai … demandé… Si c'était elle qui venait de tuer Tamaga. Elle s'est contentée de répondre par un « oui » neutre et dénué d'expression qui collait parfaitement avec son visage tout aussi sculptural. Elle m'a jeté ensuite un regard courroucé en apercevant mon bandeau. Elle n'a pas bougé mais je me suis retrouvé dans un nouveau Genjutsu. Il faisait noir, je crois avoir reconnu la technique de la plongée dans les ténèbres. Je sentais l'herbe sous mes pieds. J'ai pris mon kunaï et quand je me le suis planté dans la cuisse, je me suis une nouvelle fois libéré mais mon deuxième coéquipier gisait, lui aussi mort à mes pieds. Le temps que je me ressaisisse, elle avait effectué les signes d'un jutsu de brume. Je ne l'ai pas perdue de vue et je l'ai attaquée avec des Ninjutsu. Elle n'est pas une seule fois montée au corps à corps. Elle se contentait d'esquiver mes kunaï ou de les arrêter en se parant avec deux éventails. Nous avons entamé un duel de Ninjutsu mais elle a contré tous les jutsu par des jutsu de type avantagé. Un Katon par un Suiton etc et ce sur une dizaine de Ninjutsu. J'ai finalement réussi à la toucher avec un de mes moulins d'ombres. En plein coeur. Elle aurait dû être morte. Quand la brume s'est dissipée, je l'ai vue à terre. J'ai cligné des yeux et son corps n'était non seulement plus là mais en plus c'était celui de mon dernier coéquipier qui gisait, un moulin d'ombre enfoncé profondément dans sa poitrine. Elle m'a finalement regardée avec ce regard terrifiant, mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne possédait plus une pupille comme la notre elle était double ou peut-être triple, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à un Sharingan ou un Byakugan. Elle m'a frappée de plein fouet en posant ses doigts sur mes yeux. J'étais paralysé. Peut-être encore un Genjutsu mais je n'en suis pas sur. Elle ne m'a pas tué et a dit « je combats pour ma liberté ». Une seconde plus tard c'était le noir. Je me souviens vaguement mon retour devant ces portes mais c'est tout, j'étais spectateur et absolument pas acteur de ma situation.

- Sakibi, elle vous a épargné. Ca veut généralement dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle veut nous transmettre un message. Je vais avoir besoin d'une description physique de cette kunoichi ainsi qu'une liste des jutsu utilisés. Je l'enverrai à Suna et à nos autres alliés en espérant que quelqu'un puisse l'identifier.

- Elle est assez grande, je dirais un mètre soixante-dix, les yeux bleus très clairs, de longs cheveux bruns foncé attachés en demi-queue. Elle ne portait pas d'objets distinctifs autres qu'une paire de boucles d'oreilles banales. Ses vêtements… Une veste de kimono courte blanche, un obi bleu turquoise et un pantalon bleu plus soutenu. Pas de bandeau ninja.

- Un physique assez commun, pas de signes distinctifs d'appartenance à un gang ou autre. Reposez-vous Sakibi. Je vais commencer le rapport de recherche que vous compléterez quand vous aurez récupéré.

- Je suis désolé de ne rien avoir pu faire… Ma honte n'a pas de limites.

- Sakibi. Vous êtes en vie. Et visiblement c'est déjà un petit exploit en soi. »

Godaime quitta la chambre du Jônin avec la ferme intention de faire circuler un rapport détaillé concernant la kunoichi à tous les villages alliés. L'ennui restait quand même relativement présent : Tsunade ne connaissait que vaguement le genre de compétences que possédaient l'auteur de l'attaque et pas un nom ni même un village d'origine. Elle se contenterait d'une araignée des compétences et d'un portrait robot. Elle chargea sa jeune disciple, Sakura s'occuper de recueillir le profil de la jeune femme auprès de Sakibi quand il se sentirait d'attaque, et ordonna à Shizune et Shikamaru de constituer une équipe de quatre ANBU et Jônin qui pourraient éventuellement partir à sa recherche. L'Hôkage se mit tout de suite à la rédaction du profil qu'elle soumettrai au village de Suna et de ses autres alliés.

**RECHERCHE PAR LE VILLAGE NINJA DU FEU**

_**Nom**__** : Inconnu**_

_**Rang**__** : A**_

_**Village ninja d'origine**__** : inconnu**_

_**Actuel**__** : Inconnu**_

_**Dôjutsu**__** : Inconnu**_

_**Dernièrement localisé(e**__**) : Plaines irisée, pays des Rivières**_

_**Prime**__** : 10 000 000 ryôs vivante 1 500 000 morte.**_

« Beaucoup d'inconnus… » Pensa Godaime. « Trop d'inconnus ». Peu satisfaite de son rapport et des indication bien trop maigres à propos de la ninja. Elle reprit son pinceau et accompagna les compétences « Taijutsu, endurance et force physique » d'un point d'interrogation. Elle sortit du bureau pour trouver le ninja gradé le plus proche. Il s'agissait de Kurenai Yûhi.

« Kurenai ! Je suis pressée, tu peux m'apporter ou me faire apporter le bingo book des ninjas recherchés ou déserteurs le plus rapidement possible ?

- Bien Godaime-Sama »

La jeune femme donna le bingo book une dizaine de minutes plus tard à Tsunade qui la remercia et s'enferma seule dans son bureau. Vue l'ampleur de la tache qu'elle s'était donnée à accomplir, une ou deux paires d'yeux en plus n'eut pas été de refus mais pas le temps de chercher qui que ce soit de confiance et Sakura ainsi que Shizune avaient déjà un travail à faire. Elle écarta pour commencer tous les hommes recherchés ce qui réduisait considérablement la liste des renégats composant cet ouvrage. Elle cherchait une kunoichi jeune aux caractéristiques et aux affinités particulières. Malheureusement, contrairement aux hommes qui pratiquaient préférentiellement des techniques peu discrètes et qui portaient naturellement un intérêt plus prononcé à démontrer leur pouvoir et dont l'araignée des compétences était souvent fiable voir sans équivoque, les femmes renégates étaient souvent des assassins de l'ombre, discrètes et dont les primes récoltées pour leurs besognes étaient une motivation bien plus répandue que la démonstration de leurs techniques, leur champ de compétences était souvent beaucoup plus incertain. Et pour couronner le tout, rien n'attira le regard de l'Hôkage. Pas une seule de ces femmes ne pouvait correspondre à la meurtrière de l'équipe de Sakibi. Sa colère était telle qu'elle jeta le livre à terre dans un fracas de pages. Elle hésita sur la lettre à attribuer et sur la récompense mise sur la capture de la ninja. Elle se demanda si S n'était pas un peu surestimé et si B ne serait pas une erreur d'appréciation. Elle opta pour un rang A et une récompense de dix millions de ryôs à confirmer par le seigneur féodal. Quand elle fut calmée, elle ramassa le bingo book, remis un peu d'ordre dans le bureau et s'affaira à ce qu'elle détestait le plus mais qui la maintiendrait occupée jusqu'à ce que Shizune ou Sakura ne reviennent: le remplissage de paperasse. Une heure plus tard, elle fut réveillée par sa disciple qui frappait à la porte.

« Entre Shizune. L'invita l'Hôkage en oubliant qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clef. Quand elle eut ouvert celle-ci, elle remarqua que Shikamaru et Kurenai accompagnaient la jeune femme.

- Tsunade, nous avons fini la composition des équipes.

- Et que fait Kurenai ici ?

- Je fais partie de l'équipe provisoire et ai eu une idée pour une stratégie d'approche.

- Bien. Montrez-moi ça.

- Nous pensons que combattre le Genjutsu par le Genjutsu est une bonne idée alors voilà l'idée. Une équipe de quatre comme prévu. Commença Shikamaru pendant que Shizune tendait la page ou était marqué les nom des retenus et d'éventuels remplaçants.

- Maito, Hatake, Yûhi et Hyûga ?

- Nous avons pensé que Kakashi-Senpai était de rigueur sur cette mission dans le sens ou le Sharingan lui permettra de combattre le Ninjutsu par le Ninjutsu, ses aptitudes de pisteur sont aussi intéressantes et enfin sa résistance au Genjutsu. Hyûga-San et son Byakugan nous offrirait la possibilité de percer ce mystérieux Dôjutsu s'il existe bel et bien et peut se servir du hakke pour bloquer les méridiens de la renégate sans lui ôter la vie afin que nous la ramenions vivante, Kurenai-Sensei pour briser ses Genjutsu ainsi que ceux qui visiblement étaient inconnus de Sakibi-San et enfin Gaï-Sensei pour l'attaquer de front au Taijutsu, domaine dans lequel elle semble ne pas exceller.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas d'envoyer trois maîtres Jônin sur le coup ? Comment vous comptez réorganiser les équipes de Chûnin sans leur capitaine ?

- Justement, Neji-Kun n'a pas de missions en ce moment ni de Genin ou de Chûnin à charge, Kakashi travaille seul depuis que Sakura s'entraine avec nous, que Naruto est parti avec Jiraiya et que Sasuke… Bref… On peut toujours envoyer Lee à la place de Gaï-Senpai mais j'ai peur que son niveau ne suffise pas et rien ne nous dit que la demoiselle ne cachait pas son jeu… Et enfin Kurenai, c'est une mission faite pour elle et est une pièce maitresse pour la réussite de notre stratégie. Ajouta Shizune pour défendre son choix.

- De toute façon, je travaille actuellement sur des missions du rang C avec mes élèves, ils peuvent se débrouiller. Ils sont Chûnin pour la plupart maintenant.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Lee et Tenten rien qu'a deux. Objecta Tsunade. Il faut laisser ici soit Gaï soit Neji.

- Cela voudrait dire de prendre Lee et le résultat sera le même ou prendre Hinata et là, le problème est double, son niveau et l'équipe de Kurenai.

- Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas d'ANBU ?

- Notre stratégie demande un travail d'équipe monstrueux et les shinobi sélectionnés se connaissent bien et sauront s'adapter. Tandis qu'avec un ANBU qui n'a jamais travaillé avec eux… La technique tombe à l'eau.

- Humm… Dans tous les cas, il faudra que j'attende l'accord du seigneur féodal pour la prime et la réponse des autres pays à mon rapport bingo. Je vous convoquerai à nouveau quand j'en saurais plus. En attendant tentez de résoudre le problème de l'équipe.

- Bien. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sakura d'apporter le fruit de son travail pour compléter l'avis de recherche commencé par Godaime. Le portrait robot présenté par la jeune fille représentait une kunoichi qui paraissait vingt ans. Ce regard distant et paisible lui rappela un peu celui qu'avait Hinata, comme si un lourd fardeau pesait sur ses épaules si jeunes et trahissait un cruel manque de confiance en soi. Le portrait était accompagné d'une description écrite pointue de ce qu'avait remarqué Sakibi que Tsunade s'empressa d'agrafer à son propre rapport.

_**Taille**__** : 1M70**_

_**Poids**__** : 55 Kg environ**_

_**Age**__** : 18-25 ans**_

_**Couleur des yeux**__** : Bleus**_

_**Couleur des cheveux**__** : Noirs**_

_**Signe(s) particuliers**__** : aucun remarqué**_

_Au moment du précédent affrontement, la kunoichi portait des vêtements de couleur bleue et les cheveux longs au milieu du dos. Possède peut-être un Dôjutsu qui n'est ni le Sharingan, ni le Byakugan._

« Sakura, peux-tu aller me porter ça à l'impression? Fais en faire une vingtaine d'exemplaires et charge l'équipe Asuma de prévenir le village de Suna, tu pars avec eux mais Shikamaru reste ici, envoie Lee et Tenten avec Anko à Kiri.

- J'y vais de suite.

- Sakura...

- Oui ?

- Sois d'une prudence extrême. Tu as trois jours pour rejoindre Suna et dit au groupe d'Anko qu'ils ont aussi trois jours pour rejoindre Kiri. Evite de passer par les plaines même si cela doit te faire faire un détour par le pays de la Pluie. »

**Chapitre 2 : La recherche commence **

« Kakashi, tu seras le capitaine de l'équipe, tu coordonnes les actions. Mais je te demande de suivre à la lettre le plan… tant que c'est possible.

- Vous pouvez compter là-dessus.

- Neji, concentre toi sur les recherches et quand vous l'aurez trouvée… Contente-toi de percer le secret de son Genjutsu et si il y a lieu d'être, de son éventuel Dôjutsu.

- Comptez sur moi.

- Gaï, tu as le rôle le plus dangereux et je te demande d'être prudent, à vrai dire nous ne savons rien de son Taijutsu. Surtout, à la moindre suspicion de Genjutsu, n'hésite pas à faire comme Sakibi. Plante toi un kunaï dans la chair mais quitte immédiatement l'illusion.

- C'est clair.

- Kurenai… Ne te fais pas avoir. Elle a visiblement utilisé la technique du miroir inversé. Ne te fais pas avoir une nouvelle fois. Tous ! Combattez cette femme comme si vous combattiez un Sharingan, ne la fixez pas dans les yeux et entraidez-vous, si l'un de vous est pris dans l'illusion, frappez-le. Et concernant son jutsu de substitution des ennemis, mettez au point un signe qui vous permettra de savoir si vous combattez un allié. Sur ce… Bonne chance et soyez prudents. J'ai mis un avis de recherche sur elle, si un groupe de ninja est déjà en plein combat quand vous la trouvez, n'intervenez que si nécessaire. Ce n'est pas la prime qui nous intéresse. Allez ! _Gambatte ! »_

Les quatre ninja se mirent en route à l'aube. L'atmosphère était pesante, le stress prenait le dessus sur la certitude et pesait de plus en plus lourd sur les épaules de Neji et Kurenai. Kakashi était aux aguets, si tendu qu'il avait sursauté quand Gaï avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour lui parler. Enfin, le fauve de jade qui pourtant était d'un tempérament enjoué et casse-cou parvenait à tenir sans ouvrir la bouche depuis plus d'une heure, un record, selon son élève.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords des plaines azur, le ninja copieur proposa une pause pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque précis et discuter de ce fameux signe qu'ils pourraient effectuer s'ils venaient à être pris dans le Genjutsu de la kunoichi.

« C'est inutile de continuer dans ces conditions. Cette fille a eu le groupe de Sakibi par surprise, nous, nous savons à quoi nous attendre et en plus nous sommes deux experts en Genjutsu, un est capable d'analyser le moindre mouvement de chakra et le dernier a été capable de mettre deux ninja renégats de l'Akatsuki en déroute alors il n'y a pas de quoi stresser. Je vais invoquer Pakkun pour qu'il puisse faire un repérage rapide de l'état des lieux à la frontière. En attendant convenez de la stratégie de base. Proposa Kakashi en s'éloignant un peu pour se mettre à l'abris du vent presque anormalement déchaîné pour la saison.

- Je propose que nous lancions trois kunaï vers le ciel et trois vers le sol. Comme ça nous ne prenons pas le risque de gâcher du chakra. Apparemment le moindre gâchis pourrait avoir des conséquences funestes dans ce combat. Commença Gaï.

- Et comme nous combattrions dans la brume, ça ne servirait à rien vu que l'allié risque de ne pas voir les projectiles partir sauf si c'est Kakashi-Sensei ou moi…

- Que suggères-tu Neji ? Répondit Kurenai, pensive.

- Une attaque frontale.

- Quoi ?

- Cette fille n'utilise apparemment pas le Taijutsu, donc elle ne prendrait pas le risque de venir au corps à corps contre des personnes qui, elles, le maîtrisent et qui plus est dans un brouillard à couper au couteau.

- Mais c'est dangereux, il suffit qu'un coup soit mal porté dans la purée de poix pour que nous y passions, surtout si c'est toi qui frappes Neji.

- On peut aussi hurler un mot de passe pour que l'autre le reconnaisse et…

- Gaï, tu imagines bien que ce pauvre ninja avait essayé de prévenir son capitaine que celui-ci lui tapait dessus ? Le remballa la jeune femme.

- Ou peut-être ne savait-il pas que c'était son capitaine qui l'attaquait et qu'il essayait de tuer celui qu'il prenait pour la nana ? Ajouta Kakashi, de retour.

- Qui possède une fusée lumineuse ? Demanda Neji.

- On en a tous une Neji, pour la tirer si on se perdaient les uns les autres.

- Si on est attaqués, on tire la fusée, et l'autre répond. Si une fusée part, c'est que l'ennemi est en fait un allié mais que l'assaillant est la kunoichi. Si deux fusées partent, c'est que les deux combattants sont de notre côté. En plus, Nous saurons de qui il s'agit vu que chaque fusée doit être de couleur différente.

- Belle stratégie Neji-Kun mais nous n'avons qu'une fusée chacun. Si le combat s'éternise…

- Alors nous nous rabattrons sur les kunaï. Donc privilégiez le Taijutsu, de façon à être près de l'adversaire pour voir ses tirs. » Acquiesça le jeune Hyûga.

Les quatre Jônin se reposèrent dans une grotte abritée du vent en attendant le retour de Pakkun et les éventuelles informations qu'il aurait à transmettre. Seul Neji, qui restait éveillé pour monter la garde réfléchissait encore et toujours pour améliorer leur stratégie et la façon dont il pourrait fermer les tenketsu de la kunoichi sans provoquer de dommages sérieux. Les tenketsu du cerveaux qui contrôlent les sens par le biais du Genjutsu servent aussi aux sens du ninja, si par malheur un méridien devait être lésé, il s'en suivrait forcément des conséquences plus ou moins graves. Alors que le jeune homme poursuivait sa recherche de traces avec le Byakugan, Pakkun apparut devant lui.

« Tu veux que je réveille Kakashi-Sensei?

- Laisse, je vais le faire. Répondit le chien ninja en bondissant sur le visage du shinobi au Sharingan. Qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Pakkun ? Déjà de retour ?

- Humm, j'ai parcouru en long et en large les pleines irisées poussant même par le pied des montagnes bleues mais pas de traces de la fille et tu connais mes talents de pisteurs.

- Et pourtant Kakashi et toi formez la meilleure équipe de pisteurs de Konoha… Soupira Kurenai encoure toute ensommeillée.

- Neji, tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda Gaï qui lui aussi émergeait.

- Non, pas de traces de la fille mais…

- Ho c'est pas vrai ! Tout ça pour ça ! Tempêta le fauve de jade.

- Mais, il est certain qu'un Genjutsu a été lancé sur un coin spécifique de la vallée. Ajouta Neji en soupirant.

- Un Genjutsu à distance ? C'est pour le moins rare, je connais une technique d'illusion à distance qui permet de camoufler des choses, un feu, des sacs pendant une ronde de nuit par exemple. Je l'ai beaucoup utilisée pendant mes missions d'espionnage à la frontière du pays du Son ou de celui de la Pluie. Comme un camouflage optique sur lequel se reflète la lumière. Proposa la seule kunoichi de l'équipe.

- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas utilisé une formule d'invisibilité ? Demanda Gaï. Ça lui aurait coûté moins cher en chakra.

- Humm, les formules d'invisibilités ne fonctionnent que sur des êtres vivants, tandis que ce jutsu est universel. De plus, pourvu que la chose à dissimuler soit de taille modeste, c'est peu coûteux en chakra. Quand tu dissimules tout un campement, c'est plus complexe mais si elle travaille seule… Expliqua Kurenai.

- Neji, si tu te concentre sur ce coin en particulier, tu crois pouvoir savoir ce que dissimule ce jutsu ? Le questionna Kakashi.

- Si c'est à moins d'un kilomètre oui.

- C'est plus loin, à l'extrémité ouest des plaines. Objecta Pakkun.

- Nous nous mettrons en route à l'aube. Si c'est un piège et qu'elle utilise la brume, mieux vaut que nous y voyons clair. » Décida le chef d'équipe.

Des que le soleil commença à se lever, les quatre shinobi de Konoha se remirent en route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la frontière entre le pays du Vent et celui des Rivières, ils virent que la bordure était surveillée par deux ninjas de Suna. Kakashi pensa immédiatement que le nouveau Kazekage, Gaara du Desert, était déjà au courant de la situation et félicita intérieurement le travail rapide et sérieux de l'équipe Asuma accompagnée par Sakura. Il présenta l'ordre de mission attribué au groupe par Godaime et eut rapidement la permission de passer le poste frontière. Ce détour pour justement contourner le lieu de l'attaque était obligatoire pour arriver, au mieux, dans le dos de la jeune femme et la prendre de revers. Aujourd'hui encore, un vent terrible balayait les plaines irisées. Ces conditions climatiques mirent immédiatement la puce à l'oreille du ninja au Byakugan. Si la jeune femme avait comme stratégie principale de se tapir dans la brume, elle ne pouvait décemment pas combattre par un tel vent qui, irrévocablement, dissiperait son jutsu. Il fit part de son observation au capitaine de l'équipe.

« Cette analyse est très intéressante Neji-Kun.

- Nous sommes sûrement à la recherche d'une nunekin de Kiri, rares sont les ninja d'autres pays capables d'utiliser le camouflage dans la brume. Suggéra Gaï.

- Erreur… Objecta Kurenai. Rien ne nous dit que la brume n'était pas elle aussi un Genjutsu. Combiner plusieurs Ninjutsu est un calvaire pour quiconque ne possède pas une réserve de chakra énorme, tandis que l'utilisation de Ninjutsu en même temps qu'un Genjutsu simple comme celui de la brume est largement plus envisageable. Même si vu les observations de Sakibi la jeune fille avait toutes les chances de sortir épuisée de son combat.

- La seule façon d'en avoir le coeur net est de nous rendre sur place. » Trancha Kakashi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se dirigèrent vers la partie la plus occidentale de ces grandes plaines verdoyantes traversées par une rivière qui arrosait aussi le pays du Feu et le village de Konoha, la rivière Nakano. Quand ils furent assez proches du Genjutsu, Neji y jeta un œil grâce à son Dôjutsu.

« C'est un campement, elle devait être là hier, je vois de la fumée qui s'échappe de quelques bouts de bois. Nous pouvons nous approcher, je ne vois pas de mécanismes cachés. » Affirma le jeune homme.

Kurenai s'affaira rapidement à dissiper ce jutsu qui avait l'aspect pratique de ne requérir que peu de chakra et qui était résistant aux tentatives classiques de ruptures. Comme une serrure anti effraction. Mais aucune serrure ne peut résister aux cambrioleurs brillants et entraînés. De toute façon, une serrure de ce type ne sert à rien quand on peut défoncer la porte. Un campement était bien dissimulé sous ce Genjutsu. Quelques bûches encore fumantes, deux sacs à dos et une gourde. Prudemment, Neji inspecta les sacs sans y toucher grâce à son jutsu héréditaire puis déclara que rien n'était piégé. Kakashi posa sa main au dessus des bouts de bois.

« Ils sont fumants mais tièdes, elle était encore là il y a une huitaine d'heures.

- Mais le bois met beaucoup moins longtemps que ça pour refroidir et s'éteindre complètement non ? Interrogea Gaï.

- Oui, en temps normal… Mais ici, le Genjutsu a agit comme une cloche et la fumée est restée coincée en dessous, une sécurité supplémentaire pour ce genre de jutsu. Tu ne peux pas cacher un brasier si tu laisses la fumée s'en échapper. Expliqua Kurenai.

- Alors elle se déplace de nuit… Si elle a quitté son camp il y a huit heures elle ne peux pas encore avoir atteint la frontière du pays du Feu. Ajouta Kakashi

- Rien ne nous dit qu'elle voulait aller dans cette direction. Dit Neji.

- C'est vrai. Rien ne nous permet d'affirmer avec certitude sa direction mais, si on en juge le rapport de Tsunade, elle aurait mal réagi à la vue du bandeau de Sakibi. Elle en a peut-être après le village de Konoha et ce ne serait pas la première à le faire. Observa le ninja copieur.

- Regardez ! S'exclama Gaï. C'est du sang. Ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt une tâche marronâtre sur l'herbe.

- Elle est peut-être blessée. Suggéra le plus jeune des ninjas de Konoha.

- Ou alors elle a égorgé un animal pour le faire cuire. Ajouta la kunoichi.

- Deux façon de le savoir. Dit Kakashi. Il effectua une série de signes et invoqua de nouveau Pakkun.

- Encore besoin de moi ?

- Oui, peux-tu me dire si ce sang est du sang humain ? Il est trop sec pour moi. Si c'est le cas, je te demanderai de me dire si son possesseur est parti vers le village.

- Humm… Humm mm… Oui, oui je peux affirmer que ce sang est humain. Je peux même dire que c'est du sang veineux. Malheureusement, celui ou celle qui l'a perdu a dû rester ici le temps de cicatriser car je ne sens son odeur que dans les parages. Et il n'y a pas d'autres tâches aux alentours.

- Du sang veineux… réfléchit le ninja copieur.

- Je sais, Du sang veineux en grande quantité, mais pas d'autres tâches. Cependant, nous savons qu'elle est partie il y a huit heures. Si on compte le fait que la rosée s'est déposée sur le sang… Je pense que ce sang a servi à pratiquer une invocation majeure et que juste après, la plaie a été refermée, ce qui est le cas de certains types de jutsu médicaux faciles à pratiquer sur une plaie nette, faite pour un sceau d'invocation. Mais elle a due être faite il y a plus de dix heures pour permettre au sang de sécher assez pour ne pas fluidifier à nouveau avec le dépôts de la rosée qui a commencé il y a presque…Deux heures. Déclara Kurenai.

- Belle analyse Kurenai. Approuva Le chef de l'équipe.

- Merci Kakashi-Senpai.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans ses sacs ? Demanda Gaï à son disciple qui se tenait non loin des deux sacoches en toile.

- De la nourriture, quelques armes… trois kunaï, une dizaine de shurikens. Une formule d'invisibilité et deux… Deux bandeaux de Konoha. Dans l'autre…Une couverture, une fiole contenant…Kakashi ?

- Humm… C'est un élixir fait à base de plantes, de la clématite, du tilleul et de l'aconit et de la belladone… C'est un poison ninja dans le genre des spécialités du clan Yamanaka.

- Une fiole de poison, de la viande séchée, elle mange beaucoup cette nana ? Et un objet… Neji présenta une sorte de collier orné de griffes et dont le bijou central était hérissé de poils blancs, presque rigides et relativement épais.

- C'est une amulette, je connais ce genre de bijoux. Certains ninjas qui invoquent possèdent un artéfact de la sorte avec des plumes, des poils ou une griffe de leur invocation. C'est souvent un objet très précieux aux yeux de leur processeur. Expliqua le ninja copieur.

- Ces poils appartiennent à un loup Kakashi. Affirma Pakkun.

- Une invocatrice de loups ? Impressionnant. Dit le fauve de jade en se grattant le menton.

- Tu as lu le rapport de Tsunade ? Ou pas ? Pesta Kurenai.

- Bref, il y a une incohérence. Cet objet en est la preuve. Ajouta le shinobi au Sharingan. Et puis il y a ces bandeaux. On pourrait presque affirmer qu'ils appartiennent aux compères de Sakibi, mais il en manque un…

- Si on admet qu'ils appartiennent bel et bien aux ninja de l'équipe de Sakibi, ils est envisageable qu'elle l'ai embarqué pour passer le poste frontière. Proposa la kunoichi.

- Ou pour s'infiltrer dans le village… Soupira Gaï, rembruni comme jamais.

- Ils faut retourner à Konoha le plus vite possible, pour les prévenir. Si cette fille ne se déplace que de nuit, nous pouvons la rattraper et en plus, elle vient de loin vu ses réserves en nourritures, il se peut qu'elle se perde dans le désert de Suna. En avant ! »

Sans plus tarder les quatre ninja firent demi-tour en embarquant l'amulette et les bandeaux des shinobi tués par la jeune femme. Kakashi prit aussi soin de garder la fiole qui contenait le poison ninja pour que celui-ci puisse être étudié par les médecins du clan Yamanaka. Si par bonheur ils arrivaient avant la renégate, ils pourraient peut-être créer un antidote à temps.

**Chapitre 3 : Avis de recherche**

Asuma gravit les escaliers rapidement pour remettre les rapports de sa mission à l'Hôkage. Shizune, qui gardait la porte lui permit d'entrer.

« Asuma. Dit simplement Godaime.

- Nous avons averti le village de Suna de l'existence de cette ninja. Ils ont immédiatement placé des gardes à la frontière du pays des Rivières et du notre. D'après Ino qui a pu communiquer avec l'équipe d'Anko, par le biais de sa transposition d'âme nous a rapporté qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

- Bien. Maintenant, espérons que le groupe de Kakashi reviendrons sains et saufs.

- Voulez-vous que je demande à Ino de communiquer avec Kakashi ? Si nous envoyons un faucon, ils arrivera rapidement.

- Si Ino est en état…

- Je vais la prévenir. »

Le Jônin redescendit les escaliers au pas de course et de dirigea vers la maison des Yamanaka. Il frappa à la porte, par chance ce fut Ino qui lui ouvrit. Elle l'invita à entrer et lui proposa une boisson, que le ninja refusa poliment. Pas le temps de discuter. Il fallait agir vite. Si l'équipe de Kakashi était en difficulté, il fallait envoyer une équipe de renforts les plus vite possible en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Il exposa la situation à son élève :

« … Voila pourquoi Godaime te demande, si tu te sens assez reposée, si tu peux prendre le contrôle d'un des faucons pour retrouver l'équipe Kakashi.

- Je vais le faire.

- Parfait, merci Ino. »

La jeune kunoichi accompagna son Sensei jusqu'au manoir Hôkage où elle reçu les directives de Tsunade. S'informer de la situation, rester discrète, faire au plus vite. Shizune amena un des faucons sur la terrasse du toit. Ino se concentra une seconde et transféra son esprit dans celui de l'oiseau. Il s'envola tendis que le corps de la ninja s'écroula dans les bras d'Asuma Sarutobi.

Sur la route, Kakashi jeta un coup d'oeil sur le talisman de la ninja. Le dessin du le recto représentai un soleil levant ou couchant. Sur l'envers, sur lequel il était inscrit artisanalement le kanji «Loup» et celui du clair obscur « _meian_ », il vit que le métal, sans doute de l'argent, était très usé, ils se rendit quasiment tout de suite compte que cette usure n'était pas naturelle mais provoquée par une lame que l'on racle sur un métal plus mou. On ne pouvait presque rien distinguer du dessin original. Et d'ailleurs, si Kakashi n'avait pas connu ce symbole, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu l'identifier. Ce symbole était un éventail oriental, un éventail similaire pour ne pas dire identique, bien que l'usure ne puisse permettre de l'affirmer sans se tromper, à celui qui servait de symbole au clan quasi-disparu des Uchiwa. Cette fille n'appartenait pas au clan car il ne restait en vie de cette famille que Sasuke, qui était autrefois son élève et qui avait rejoint Orochimaru, et le responsable de l'assassinat de l'intégralité du clan, Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke. Tous les corps avaient été retrouvés. Alors que pouvais bien faire ce symbole au dos d'une amulette d'invocation ?

Le ninja copieur décida de garder sa découverte pour lui et de n'en faire part qu'à l'Hôkage. Vers midi le capitaine de l'équipe déclara un petit arrêt pour se désaltérer et reprendre des forces. C'est pendant la pose qu'un faucon déchira le ciel en volant à tire d'ailes malgré la chaleur. Il se posa aux pieds de Gaï.

« C'est un faucon de l'Hôkage. Mais que fait-il ici ? Demanda Kurenai.

- S'il s'est posé ici en étant si près de Suna et sans être blessé, c'est qu'il a un message pour nous. Mais rien à sa patte. Répondit le ninja copieur.

- Byakugan ! Ses chakras sont altérés. Il est sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu. C'est Ino qui prend possession de son esprit, je pense. A cette affirmation, le faucon s'agita, synonyme de la bonne hypothèse.

- Ino, Si c'est bien toi, tu viens de la part de l'Hôkage ? L'oiseau de proie acquiesça.

- Nous sommes allés jusqu'au pays des Rivières mais elle n'était plus là. Toutefois, nous l'avons raté de peu. Elle semble ne se déplacer que de nuit, vu le soleil de plomb et la chaleur, elle a dû s'arrêter et nous devrions rentrer à Konoha avant elle. Nous serons à Konoha ce soir ou au pire demain très tôt. Nous ne prenons pas le risque de nous arrêter cette nuit. Pour qu'elle ne nous dépasse pas et pour qu'elle ne nous tombe pas dessus alors que trois d'entre nous dorment. »

Le rapace acquiesça de nouveau et s'envola en direction de Konoha.

« Ino? Tu m'entends ? Demanda Asuma.

- Oui… Ils sont au sud du pays des Rivières. Ils disent être là dans la nuit. Ils ont raté la fille de peu d'après Kakashi. Il dit aussi qu'elle semble ne se déplacer que de nuit. Il est possible qu'elle ait été réveillée par le groupe de Sakibi-San. Elle cherchait sans doute à se protéger des intrus par un Genjutsu quand Tamaga l'a trouvée.

- Ino, va te reposer. Tu as fait du bon travail. Asuma, tu vas envoyer Shino et Kiba dans la forêt des arbres pleureurs. Je veux qu'ils montent la garde là-bas. Quand à toi, part avec Shikamaru vers Kakashi ce soir, mais reste au pays du Feu. Ils seront fatigués quand ils arriveront ici et peut-être trop pour combattre correctement. Si la fille est déjà à la frontière tu sais quoi faire.

- Bien. »

Godaime n'eut pas le temps de remplir ses quelques papiers concernant les admissions Genin de cette année que Sakura entra dans le bureau sans frapper, presque affolée. Elle avait les joues pivoines un rouleau à la main et une multitude d'autres papiers dans les bras.

« Sakura?

- Je suis désolée, je voulais frapper mais je n'ai pas de mains libres. Et c'est important.

- Que-est-ce que c'est ? Des missives ?

- Celles-ci (elle désigna celles qu'elle avait dans les bras) proviennent de Suna, des rapports conjoints, des listes pour les examens de Chûnin etc. Et ça (elle tendit le rouleau) vient du village du Son.

- Du village du Son?

- Oui. C'est un avis de recherche que l'un de nos espions de l'ANBU a intercepté dans un bar de chasseurs de primes au pays des Rizières. Ca devrait vous intéresser. »

Tsunade déroula la page et, avec surprise, lut l'avis de recherche en émettant un son qui trahissait son inquiétude. Même Sakura eut un mouvement de recul quand elle comprit la nature du profil livré dans ce rouleau. Il avait près d'une semaine.

** RECHERCHE PAR LE VILLAGE NINJA DU SON**

_**Nom**__** : Inconnu**_

_**Rang**__** : B**_

_**Village ninja d'origine**__** : inconnu**_

_**Actuel**__** : Inconnu**_

_**Dôjutsu**__** : Inconnu**_

_**Dernièrement localisé(e**__**) : Tadama, nord du pays des Rizières**_

_**Prime**__** : 15 000 000 de ryôs morte ou vive**_

_**Taille**__** : 1M70 environ**_

_**Poids**__** : 55 Kg environ**_

_**Age**__** : 20 ans environ**_

_**Couleur des yeux**__** : Bleus**_

_**Couleur des cheveux**__** : Noirs**_

_**Signe(s) particuliers**__** : aucun remarqué**_

_Au moment de l'affrontement, la kunoichi ne portait pas de signes distinctifs de gang ou d'appartenance quelle qu'elle soit à un village allié ou ennemi, possibilité d'appartenance à une organisation renégate majeure de type Akatsuki écartée. Portait des vêtements ninja dans les tons bleus et les cheveux long. Un collier type tribal ou invocateur. A attaqué de nuit._

« Et elle vient de loin… Dit simplement l'Hôkage quand elle reposa la feuille sur son bureau.

- Elle est passée par Oto mais elle a attaqué Sakibi-Senpai sur le territoire des Rivières.

- Elle ne combat donc ni pour Oto, ni pour un contrat. Mais regarde ça une minute Sakura. Remarqua Tsunade en pointant les petites lignes en bas de la feuille.

- Le collier tribal ?

- Exact, je pencherais plus pour un bijou spécifique aux invocateurs. Son style de combat et ses vêtements ne correspondent pas à ceux de certains ninja renégats regroupés en clans tribaux. Et si c'est bien le cas… Elle ne portait pas ce bijou quand elle a combattu Sakibi, sinon il l'aurait remarqué. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que les processeurs de talismans comme celui-ci ne se séparent presque jamais d'eux car il représente le lien entre son âme et celui de son invocation. Tout le monde n'a pas ce genre d'objet mais pour ceux qui décident d'en faire un, il a énormément d'importance.

- Peut-être qu'elle l'avait dans une poche ?

- Humm…

- Je vais à la grande porte chercher le rapport des entrées et des sorties ?

- Oui, il est vingt heures, avec un peu de chance l'équipe de Kakashi sera revenue. »

La jeune fille sortit du bureau, descendit les escaliers traversa la rue du thé sans se presser. Quand elle arriva à la grande porte, elle trouva Izumo endormi et Kotetsu la fixant d'un œil distrait. Elle sentit le mécontentement lui monter au cerveau mais se retint de me montrer. D'ordinaire, les grandes portes sont fermées une heure après le coucher du soleil et un garde de nuit prenait le relai pour surveiller les environs et éventuellement ouvrir la porte latérale pour laisser entrer un groupe de ninja revenant de mission. Aujourd'hui, Godaime avait prit la décision de laisser celles-ci ouvertes jusqu'au retour de Kakashi, Neji, Kurenai, Gaï, Asuma et Shikamaru. Elle voulait aussi mettre au courant de cette mission le moins de monde possible et Izumo et Kotetsu étaient déjà au parfum.

« Je viens chercher le rapport de ce matin et de cette après midi.

- Oh salut Sakura, quelles sont les nouvelles, si ce n'est pas… (Bâillement) si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Une missive a été envoyée par un de nous espions du village du Son, devine ce qu'elle contenait ?

- Du riz ?

- Un avis de recherche sur la tête de notre kunoichi.

- Ouah… C'est quoi dans ton thermos ? Du café ?

- Oh, oui, c'est pour vous ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis hier matin… Godaime s'excuse pour ça.

- A vrai dire j'ai dormi deux heures cette après midi et Izumo ce matin.

- Alors vous avez mérité ce café.

- En échange, les registres et… Et c'est tout. Oh regarde là bas, à l'entrée de la forêt Sakura ! S'exclama le Chûnin en réveillant son acolyte en sursaut.

- Une fusée éclairante ?

- Asuma devait en envoyer une quand Kakashi les aurait rejoints.

- Ça veux dire qu'ils vont bientôt rentrer !

- Ça veux dire qu'on va bientôt pouvoir aller se coucher.

- Je file prévenir Tsunade. »

Cette fois, ce fut en courant que Sakura regagna le manoir Hôkage. Elle croisa Shizune devant la grille. Elle expliqua que l'équipe de recherche revenait et qu'au moment même ou les deux jeunes femmes se parlaient ils approchaient déjà du village et que leur arrivée n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. La disciple de Tsunade laissa la jeune fille passer tandis qu'elle se rendait déjà aux portes du village caché des feuilles. Deux minutes plus tard, Godaime et Sakura passaient une nouvelle fois en courant dans les rues, sous le regard bouche-bée des habitants qui étaient de sortie ce soir là. Les rumeurs commençaient à aller bon train. Une telle effervescence de la part des ninja supérieurs n'avait pas été remarquée depuis qu'un certain Itachi avait attaqué le village puis plus tard qu'un Sasuke avait été enlevé par le quintet de sbires d'Orochimaru. Une attaque de l'Akatsuki allait-elle avoir lieu bientôt ? Pourquoi Godaime aurait-elle envoyé quatre des meilleurs Jônin de Konoha en mission en même temps ?

Quand les deux ninjas arrivèrent à la porte en rejoignant Shizune, Kotetsu et Izumo, elles pouvaient déjà distinguer au loin les silhouettes des shinobi composant l'équipe de recherche accompagnés d'Asuma et de Shikamaru. L'Hôkage chargea les deux hommes en charge de la surveillance des entrées de pousser les gens à reprendre une activité normale au lieu de s'agglutiner de la sorte autour de ninjas qui rentraient de mission pour aider le Kazekage à repousser une bande de brigands qui semaient la pagaille sur les routes marchandes entre Konoha et Suna.

Kakashi ouvrait la marche, suivit de près par Neji et Gaï. Puis un peu plus loin, Kurenai et Asuma et enfin, Shikamaru qui fermait la marche. A deux-cents mètres des portes, le fauve de Jade cria son légendaire « Dynamic Action » et sprinta jusqu'à la porte, ce qui eut pour effet direct d'imprimer un air consterné sur le visage de son élève de son rival de toujours. Quand le reste du groupe eut rejoint l'entrée du village, Tsunade, soulagée de les voir en bonne forme bien que fatigués, sauf peut-être Gaï, les invita à entrer et a prendre un peu de repos avant de faire leur rapport de leur mission. Kurenai demanda s'il n'était pas plus prudent de rester éveillé jusqu'à l'aube, vérifiant que personne ne s'introduisait dans le village, car comme tous le monde le pensait, la demoiselle agissait la nuit. Ce à quoi Neji répondit qu'étant friande de Ninjutsu et de Genjutsu, il lui faudrait récupérer de son long voyage jusqu'ici avant d'engager une action quelle qu'elle soit. Ils seraient donc en sécurité, relative, jusqu'à la prochaine tombée de la nuit. Alors que les six ninjas allaient se disperser pour renter chez eux et prendre un peu de repos bien mérité, Kakashi s'approcha de Godaime pour lui demander qu'elle puisse lui accorder dix minutes dans son bureau avant que tous les deux vaquent à leurs occupations. L'Hôkage accepta et pris le chemin du manoir en compagnie du ninja copieur après avoir succinctement ordonné à Gaï qui semblait en forme de trouver deux Chûnin supplémentaires pour veiller sur la porte principale ainsi que deux pour organiser un tour de garde au niveau de la colline verte.

**Chapitre 4 : Le médaillon **

« Donc, tu voulais me parler Kakashi. Demanda Tsunade en prenant place derrière son bureau. Qu'y a-t-il de si important qui ne puisse attendre l'aube ?

- Et bien, même si nous n'avons pas eu la chance de tomber sur la jeune fille, nous avons quand même fait une découverte qui nous a renseignés sur quelques points.

- Raconte-moi tout.

- Dans un coin protégé des plaines de la vallée irisée, nous avons remarqué qu'un Genjutsu avait été lancé. Kurenai nous a vite confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un campement dissimulé sous un jutsu d'invisibilité. Neji a vérifié qu'aucun piège n'y était lié puis Kurenai a désamorcé le Genjutsu. Nous avons découvert deux sacs et des bûches encore tièdes et fumantes. Nous avons alors pu déduire de ça l'heure de son départ qui devais s'être fait hier vers minuit-une heure. Nous avons fouillé les sacs et nous y avons trouvé ceci. Le ninja tendit les deux bandeaux à Tsunade.

- Ils appartenaient aux subordonnés de Sakibi, je suppose. Mais deux seulement…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait de la nourriture séchée pour un moment. Je pense que la fille vient de loin.

- Elle vient au moins d'Oto mais ne fait pas partie de ce village. Et aucun autre ne revendique son appartenance.

- Oto vous dîtes ?

- Nous avons reçu cette après-midi une missive d'un de nos ANBU posté au pays des Rizières qui a intercepté un avis de recherche concernant probablement notre proie.

- Dans ses affaires nous avons aussi trouvé une fiole de poison à base d'aconit ninja que je transmettrai au clan Yamanaka dès que vous en aurez donné la permission, et plus important encore, ceci.

- Serait-ce possible que ce soit CE collier dont les autorités d'Oto font état ?

- Pardon ?

- Voilà l'avis de recherche. Ils y mentionnent un talisman tribal.

- Effectivement. Mais voilà où je voulais en venir : vous savez que ce genre de bijou est unique et souvent extrêmement précieux aux yeux de la personne qui le possède. Or nous l'avons trouvé dans ce sac qu'elle a abandonné au pays des Rivières. De plus… Ça je n'en ai encore parlé à personne, regardez attentivement l'envers.

- Il y a les kanji de « loup » et de « lumière » mais pas _Hikari_ au sens de lumière naturelle, celui de _Meian_ kanji du clair-obscur. C'est écrit artisanalement, simplement gravé dans le métal.

- Métal qui justement fut lui-même dégradé préalablement par une lame. Mais on y voit encore légèrement les reliefs de l'ancienne inscription.

- Je ne vois pas, il fait trop sombre… Déclara Tsunade en allumant sa lampe de bureau et plaçant de talisman sous la lumière que projetai celle-ci.

- J'ai dû le regarder avec le Sharingan pour le remarquer et je crois que si je n'avais pas connu ce symbole, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu.

- De quoi s'agit-il exactement Kakashi?

- Le médaillon est trop usé pour en être sur à l'œil nu mais je crois que ce symbole est l'éventail du clan Uchiwa.

- Mais que ferait le symbole du clan Uchiwa au dos d'un médaillon d'invocation qui de plus est en possession d'une jeune kunoichi tueuse qui ne fait clairement pas partie du clan?

- C'est pour cela que c'est à vous que j'en parle… Je n'en sais rien.

- Bien, je vais réfléchir à la question, vas te reposer. Porte la fiole au aux Yamanaka dès que tu seras en forme.»

Le Jônin prit congé et laissa une Tsunade pensive seule dans son bureau. Godaime passa le plus clair de la nuit à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et ce qui clochait chez ce paradoxe de kunoichi sans patrie.

Le lendemain elle fit venir le Sherlock Holmes de Konoha dans son bureau, c'est-à-dire Shikamaru Nara. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme arriva dans le manoir les mains dans les poches et en râlant. Shizune l'accueillit le temps que Tsunade, qui avait prit le luxe de faire la grasse matinée arrive.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi alla porter le flacon de poison au magasin que tenait la mère d'Ino.

« Yamanaka-San, bonjour!

- Hatake-San, que puis-je faire pour vous? Je suppose que vous ne venez pas acheter des fleurs?

- A vrai dire, si mais je dois aussi donner ceci à votre mari ou à votre fille pour en connaître la composition exacte et éventuellement la provenance des produits utilisés. Je vais prendre ces fleurs là.

- Bien. Je vais transmettre ce… Flacon à mon mari. Ino vous portera les résultats.

- Merci Yamanaka-San mais j'aimerais autant qu'elle les donne à l'Hôkage directement.

- Ce sera fait. Au revoir! »

« Apparemment, elle a été surprise dans son sommeil par l'équipe de Sakibi. D'après l'avis de recherche du village du Son, elle a attaqué en pleine nuit donc je pense qu'elle a pris pour habitude de se servir de l'ombre pour se cacher et utiliser des techniques qui lui évitent le combat au corps à corps. Dans le sens où nous étions en plein jour quand Sakibi l'a dérangée, elle a dû se rabattre sur un Ninjutsu pour créer artificiellement une cachette, ici la brume.

- Voilà qui explique déjà son affinité pour les déplacements nocturnes, elle doit pouvoir ce cacher. Cette fille est un assassin, pas un combattant.

- Pour ce qui est du médaillon, j'ai soumis l'hypothèse à mon père qui en connaît un rayon sur les invocations et ce genre de babioles. Voilà ce que j'ai conclu de la situation. A Oto, elle devait se douter que personne ne reconnaîtrait ce médaillon et donc le portait impunément sur elle quand elle a attaqué les ninjas du Son. Peut-être qu'ici, en arrivant dans le coin elle a eu peur que quelqu'un reconnaisse ce bijou, ou qu'elle avait une besogne à faire sans prendre le risque de perdre ou d'abîmer son artefact. Kurenai-Sensei m'a expliqué que le Genjutsu qu'elle avait lancé était très pratique car quasiment indécelable pour quelqu'un qui ne possède pas le Byakugan et pratiquement inviolable si ce n'est pour un spécialiste du Genjutsu. Elle a dû se dire, à tort, que la probabilité pour qu'une équipe qui passe dans les environs soit composée d'un Hyûga et d'une experte en illusions était infime. Dans tous les cas, je peux affirmer qu'elle n'a nullement abandonné ses affaires et qu'elle avait l'intention de repasser récupérer son matos après avoir accompli… Ce qu'elle avait à accomplir. Au fait, mon père pense que _Meian_ est son nom. Au dos des amulettes, bracelets et autres babioles faites à partir des invocations comme ces griffes et poils de loup, il est d'usage dans certains villages de graver l'espèce de l'animal invoqué et le nom ou une abréviation du nom du ninja à qui elle est liée.

- Shikamaru, je veux savoir dans quelles tribus, dans quels villages et dans quels clans on pratique cela.

- Je vais faire des recherches.

- Autre chose, tu as bien dit que quelqu'un risquait de reconnaître ce pendentif et que c'était certainement pour cela qu'elle l'avait caché?

- Exact.

- Tu vas m'appeler Ibiki. Je vais avoir besoin de ses services. »

Quand le Jônin arriva dans le bureau, Tsunade jouait nerveusement avec l'amulette de la kunoichi.

« Qui dois-je interroger? Dit l'homme au crâne rasé d'entrée de jeu. Il était dans ses habitudes d'en venir au fait directement sans tergiverser. Cela faisait indéniablement partie des moeurs du Jônin, participant ainsi à ce qui l'avait gardé en vie jusqu'ici.

- Je ne veux pas que tu interroges mais que tu recherches, même si cela te mène à « bousculer » les personnes que tu estimes te cacher des choses.

- En quoi cela consiste-t-il exactement?

- Voilà… Tsunade lui expliqua la théorie de Shikamaru dans son intégralité.

- Nous n'avons pas de piste concrète concernant la ou les personnes qui connaîtraient ce médaillon et si vous dîtes que la fille peut attaquer des la nuit tombée…

- Il y a un détail que j'ai omis de dire à Shikamaru. Et CA, c'est une piste intéressante. Au dos du médaillon, avant qu'il n'y soit gravé les kanji, le symbole des Uchiwa était visible.

- Les Uchiwa hein…

- Je veux savoir comment ce bijou est arrivé en sa possession ainsi que la ou les personnes qui auraient eu un différent avec une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus dont voici le portrait, j'ai fait croiser celui de Sakibi avec celui dressé par les autorités d'Oto, à ce propos, Shikamaru dit que son père pense que son nom est Meian. Voilà la photo du médaillon.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais à temps tout seul si tenté qu'il y ait bel et bien des personnes qui connaissent le collier ou la fille.

- Je mets Kotetsu et Izumo sous tes ordres le temps de cette mission. Envoie-les-moi pour que je leur donne les instructions. Allez, au boulot. »

Ibiki connaissait bien la demeure des Uchiwa pour avoir été placé dans l'équipe chargée de l'enquête sur l'assassinat du clan sept ans auparavant. Il savait aussi que rien ne le renseignerai sur ce pendentif là. L'une des particularités du Jônin très appréciées lors de missions dangereuses était sa mémoire quasi-photographique et, bien qu'il ne soit pas entré dans l'enceinte de la demeure du clan depuis plusieurs années, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu quelconque objet de ce type sur une photo, au cou d'un cadavre… Il gardait à portée de main un talkie-walkie pour que Tsunade puisse le mettre au courant des avancées de Shikamaru sur l'origine d'un tel pendentif. En repensant à la forme du médaillon, il eut une révélation. Si on faisait abstraction des poils de loup et des griffes, il avait déjà vu un objet y ressemblant fortement mais sous une autre forme. Des boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Mais sur qui les avait-il vues? Enkotsu, il avait vu cette boucle d'oreille unique sur Enkotsu Uchiwa, une jeune femme qui n'était pas morte en même temps que le reste du clan. Elle avait disparu il y avait au moins vingt ans de ça et la seule chose que l'on avait retrouvé d'elle était une boucle d'oreille, envoyé au village par un anonyme. Ibiki était un peu jeune à l'époque et même pas encore Genin. Mais cette affaire avait soulevé l'inquiétude du village car des rumeurs circulaient à l'époque sur la jeune femme même si le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens jasaient sur des histoires de câlins entre un jeune homme responsable et une jeune femme consentante. L'affaire de la boucle d'oreille avait été prise en charge par l'équipe de son propre père.

Il devait faire vite et se rendre au sous sol du manoir Hôkage, là où étaient les archives et certaines pièces à convictions des affaires non résolues. Pour ne pas perdre une minute, il demanda la permission d'entrer dans la salle des archives par le biais du talkie-walkie sur le chemin du retour. Au pas de course, il pénétra dans le manoir, descendit les escaliers étroits et se retrouva face à la porte en acier des archives. Avant d'entrer, il appela Kotetsu et Izumo pour leur ordonner d'aider Shikamaru dans ses propre recherches. Ibiki progressait et sentait même qu'il était non loin du but. Il ne mit pas cinq minutes à mettre la main sur le dossier de l'affaire de la boucle d'oreille en argent. Il prit place à une table et ouvrit la pochette en carton, cornée et abîmée d'avoir été tant manipulée puis abandonnée pendant vingt ans. La première page, ou plutôt la multitude de pages agrafées ensembles qui composaient le premier dossier de l'affaire contenait des photos et des information basiques sur la jeune femme. Lorsque le Jônin se pencha sur les premières photos, il remarqua immédiatement qu'Enkotsu Uchiwa et la ninja tueuse se ressemblaient comme deux soeurs peuvent se ressembler. Elle était plus jeune que la kunoichi qu'ils recherchaient. Elle avait quinze ans sur cette photo, c'est-à-dire un an de moins que lors de sa disparition. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval qui laissaient ses oreilles découvertes. A l'une d'elles pendait la boucle d'oreille en question. Ibiki saisit le petit paquet qui contenait la boucle, l'ouvrit et plaça la pièce à conviction près de la photo du médaillon. Les deux objets étaient identiques, si bien qu'on eut dit deux bijoux appartenant à une même parure. Étrangement, la tige de la boucle se calait parfaitement dans un des trous sur les côtés du médaillon central, dissimulés sous les poils de loup. Il laissa les objets de côté pour en revenir à la jeune Enkotsu. La seule différence notoire entre elle et la kunoichi était qu'Enkotsu avait de grands yeux noirs, ce qui était le cas de la plupart des membres de la famille Uchiwa, tandis que la ninja tueuse, elle, avait les yeux bleus clairs. Mais sans ça, on aurait sans problèmes pu croire que ce fut Enkotsu, quelques années plus tard. Ibiki voulait en savoir plus sur les circonstances de sa disparition.

**Nom****: Enkotsu Uchiwa **

**Nombre de missions de rang D****: 62**

**Rang****: Jônin **

**Nombre de missions de rang C****: 111**

**Matricule****: 0012509 **

**Nombre de missions de rang B****: 94**

**Village d'origine****: Konoha **

**Nombre de missions de rang A****: 12**

**Village actuel****: Konoha **

**Nombre de missions de rang S****: 2**

**Taille****: 1M62**

**Poids****: 49Kg**

**Dôjutsu****: Sharingan (deux branches tomoe à droite, trois à gauche)**

**Portée disparue à l'âge de seize ans. **_**Déserteur?**_

La jeune femme avait eu quelques différents avec le village et son clan. En effet, elle avait été mise à pied pour avoir eu une relation avec un jeune homme appartenant à la _Bunke_ du clan Hyûga. Et, comme tout le monde le savait ici, à Konoha, une relation entre deux membres de ces clans était interdite pour une simple et bonne raison. En effet, ces deux familles possédaient chacune un Dôjutsu puissant dont le potentiel dépassait l'entendement et le premier Hôkage avait déjà cerné la menace que pourrait constituer un être possédant une fusion de ces deux caractères héréditaires. Bien qu'en théorie l'acquisition du Sharingan ou du Byakugan était impossible si les deux parents n'appartenaient pas au clan, l'allèle étant récessif, il suffirait de prendre le risque pour se rendre compte de l'erreur de la théorie. Ainsi, jamais il ne devait y avoir relation entre deux membres de ces prestigieuses familles. Ce précepte fut d'autant plus prôné que le village avait été marqué, il y avait sept ans par le pouvoir immense du Sharingan développé à 100% de ses capacités par Itachi Uchiwa, et qui aujourd'hui encore en portait les stigmates. Quant au Byakugan, il devenait de plus en plus puissant en la personne de Neji Hyûga, pourtant membre de la _Bunke_. Mais un jour, la rumeur éclata au grand jour. Enkotsu Uchiwa, la « _sombre danse _» aurait un amant appartenant au clan Hyûga. Malgré tous les efforts de la jeune kunoichi pour démentir cette rumeur, elle continua à se propager et à s'amplifier. De jour en jour, elle se précisait. Et le nom du membre de la _Bunke_ responsable fut mit sur la table. Shufune Hyûga, un Jônin de trois ans son aîné, faisant, qui plus est, équipe avec la demi-soeur d'Enkotsu, Mikoto Uchiwa. De son côté, lui aussi aurait tout fait pour nier et prouver son innocence mais le chef du clan Hyûga, Nashito en décida autrement pour le jeune homme et le força à ne plus approcher le clan Uchiwa à l'exception bien sûr de Mikoto. D'ailleurs, les potins allaient bon train sur la pseudo-disparition de la jeune femme attribuée à son amant.

Face à cette sombre histoire, Ibiki préféra appeler Tsunade grâce au talkie-walkie.

« Ibiki?

- Hôkage-Sama, j'ai quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave et de bien sombre. Ça remonte à vingt ans mais c'est une piste solide pour le moment.

- J'arrive. »

Pendant que Tsunade se prépara, le Jônin continua ses investigations en flânant dans les allées de la salle des archives, à la recherche du dossier de Shufune Hyûga, qu'il trouva classé dans les ninja décédés suspects dans une affaire. Quand il ouvrit le dossier, il trouva une photo du jeune homme, qui ressemblait un peu à Neji bien que son comportement semble mille fois plus réservé que celui du Jônin. Il inspecta le rapport d'autopsie de long en large. La mort était semblait-il due à un kunaï, profondément enfoncé dans la poitrine, au niveau du tenketsu régulateur de la régénération naturelle du chakra, et un autre avec lequel il; se serait crevé les yeux puis tranché la gorge. Et pourtant le ninja était si jeune… Mais à l'époque, les temps étaient durs et le poids du monde et des responsabilités pesaient lourd sur les épaule d'un si jeune guerrier. Il lut le rapport de sa dernière mission et comprit tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

A ce moment, Godaime arriva.

**Chapitre 5: Hérédité?**

Quand Tsunade passa les portes de la salle des archives, Ibiki était en train de comparer les photos de Shufune et Enkotsu au portrait fait de la kunoichi meurtrière des subordonnés de Sakibi. « Si ces deux là n'étaient pas les parents de la fille alors ils auraient pu l'être… » Pensa le Jônin. Il prit la loupe sur la table et la passa sur le visage de l'homme. Bien que ses longs cheveux bruns cachent la majeure partie de ses oreilles, on voyait qu'il portait une boucle d'oreille en métal argenté, semblable à celle de sa chère et tendre.

« Qu'as-tu pour moi?

- J'ai recherché l'origine de ce médaillon et j'ai trouvé ceci. (Il montra la boucle d'oreille à Godaime, lui montant bien que les deux s'emboîtaient parfaitement). Elle a appartenu à Enkotsu Uchiwa, une Jônin qui a eu quelques différents avec Konoha et son clan.

- Déserteur?

- Non. Elle a été soupçonnée de fricoter avec un membre du clan Hyûga en la personne de Shufune dont voici la photo. Les rumeurs courraient depuis un moment quand les preuves ont commencé à devenir un peu lourdes pour nier. Shufune faisait partie de la _Bunke_ et risquait la mise à mort, décrétée pat Nagito, le chef du clan et doyen de la _Soke_ à l'époque. Quand les preuves ont commencé à s'amasser, le Hôkage de l'époque a ordonné au clan Uchiwa d'envoyer Enkotsu en mission permanente pour l'éloigner définitivement de son amant. Elle a été envoyée au pays de la Terre, près d'Iwa pour y espionner les agissement du village caché. Immédiatement, Shufune a demandé à être muté à Kusa, au pays de l'Herbe.

- Ce n'est pas si loin d'Iwa.

- Le Hôkage a accepté mais à la condition qu'il y aille avec Mikoto Uchiwa, sa partenaire. Ce qu'il a accepté, pensant certainement qu'il finirait par s'éclipser et rejoindre la jeune femme. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mikoto a dû rentrer quelques mois plus tard pour accoucher de son premier enfant, Itachi. Mais Shufune est resté seul là bas. Avant qu'un remplaçant ne le rejoigne, il était parti pour Ame, mission donnée par Hizashi Hyûga, son cousin et protecteur de la _Soke_ en tant que chef de la _Bunke. _Apparemment, des espions de la police militaire dirigée par les Uchiwa ont suivi pas à pas les déplacement d'Enkotsu qui ont abouti à…

- Ame. Elle voulait le rejoindre quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Exact. Il s'est passé quelque chose là bas dont les services gardaient le secret. Rien n'est écrit dans le rapport. Finalement, Enkotsu, mutée au pays des Rivières disparut deux mois plus tard. Shufune était rentré à Konoha et a continué de vivre presque comme si de rien était malgré les regards désapprobateurs de Hizashi et Hiashi qui entre temps avait prit la tête de la _Soke_. Il n'a rien manifesté à l'annonce de la disparition d'Enkotsu. Un an plus tard, il était retrouvé mort à son quartier général au pays de la Cascade par sa partenaire Mikoto qui avait repris du service après la naissance d'Itachi.

- Si j'ai bien suivi, elle aurait déserté pour donner naissance à sa fille qui est aussi celle de Shufune. Elle aurait un parent Uchiwa et l'autre Hyûga… C'est un peu fou non?

- Regardez ces photos si vous le voulez bien… Répondit le Jônin en plaçant le portrait de la Kunoichi sous ceux de ses parents vraisemblables.

- Effectivement…

- Je fais mettre la famille Hyûga en sûreté ce soir?

- Humm… J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne va pas faire avec le clan Hyûga ce que son cousin à fait avec sa famille. Le talkie-walkie de Tsunade grésilla. Elle appuya sur le bouton des communications.

- Hôkage-Sama, ici Shikamaru.

- Je t'écoute. Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose.

- J'ai quelque chose. L'invocation de cette fille est « _Hikari to Yami _», deux loups jumeaux, un blanc, un noir. Ils sont originaires du pays des Rivières.

- Là ou notre tueuse a été trouvée et là ou Enkotsu a été portée disparue.

- Enkotsu?

- Une longue histoire Shika.

- J'ai aussi autre chose. Pour le talisman, cette tradition vient du pays des Rizières. Un petit clan qui travaille dans les quelques mines de palladium et possède quelques ninjas pour protéger les convois. L'or blanc produit au pays des Rizières est le deuxième revenu du pays si on ne compte pas les armes ninja.

- Je vois. Merci de ton aide Shikamaru.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini. Ino m'a fait parvenir les résultats analytiques du poison. Il est bien à base d'aconit et de belladone mais il contient des traces de palladium, un métal exploité à Oto qui entre dans la composition…

- De l'or blanc.

- Il fait nuit depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant. Je fais quoi? J'ordonne la fermeture des portes?

-Quoi? Il fait nuit?

- Oui… Oh merde!

- Shikamaru! File immédiatement aux portes principales, fais les fermer et place y deux gardes sous ton commandement! Demande à Kotetsu et Izumo que partir pour la colline verte et enfin, mobilise Asuma Gaï et leurs équipes pour la protection du clan Hyûga!

- Le clan Hyûga?

- Fait ce que je te dis!

- Bien.

- Ibiki, Avec moi! »

Les deux ninjas foncèrent vers la sortie à toutes jambes. Tsunade s'en voulait, elle avait ENCORE commis une faute et elle pourrait bien avoir de funestes conséquences cette fois ci. Elle fonça vers la demeure du clan Hyûga. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que la jeune femme recherchait mais elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés. Mieux vaut être trop prudent qu'être insouciant quand on est ninja. Gaï et ses élèves étaient déjà en place et Neji était auprès de son oncle et de ses cousines. Quand Tsunade passa le grand porche, Asuma arrivait avec Ino et Chôji. Godaime se précipita dans la cour suivie d'Ibiki. Neji faisait le guet grâce au Byakugan sur le toit du bâtiment principal.

« Neji! Je veux voir ton Oncle immédiatement. Où est-il?

- Dans la salle principale. Il sait que vous allez venir. »

Godaime ne frappa même pas et entra directement dans la salle de thé où Hiashi, Hinata et Hanabi étaient tranquillement assis en famille.

« Hôkage…

- Je viens vous prévenir, vous êtes peut-être en danger, restez à l'intérieur et au moindre souci, mettez-vous à l'abris avec vos filles.

- C'est à cause de la fille au talisman.

- Neji vous a raconté?

- Quand il m'a décrit le médaillon, j'ai immédiatement compris que cette fille était le rejeton de mon cousin, Shufune.

- Vous saviez?

- Oui. Je savais que ce traître avait conçu un enfant avec Enkotsu Uchiwa et que cet enfant pourrait et porterait certainement le Dôjutsu que Konoha craint tant. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait survécu.

- Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, nous aurions gagné une journée pour mettre en place un système défensif! Maintenant c'est la pagaille!

- Il est préférable de ne pas remuer le passé… pour le bien et pour l'image du clan qui est sous ma responsabilité.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Et si elle vient et si elle assassinait vos filles, votre clan?

- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Elle ne vient pas pour ça.

- Et vous connaissez ses motivations!

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Hinata, Hanabi, laissez-nous. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce tandis que Tsunade faisait signe à Ibiki de les surveiller.

- Dîtes-moi…

- Quand Shufune est parti pour Ame, c'était pour recommander à sa maîtresse de partir pour le pays des Rivières où il avait des amis et où elle pourrait mettre son enfant au monde. Vous ne saviez pas bien sûr. Cela fait partie des rapports de l'ANBU et de la police militaire. J'ai récupéré ces documents grâce à mon amitié avec le chef du clan Uchiwa, le père de Mikoto, le beau-père d'Enkotsu. Nous jouions souvent au Shôgi ensemble. En fait, il pressentait même que sa fille allait aider financièrement sa demi-soeur le temps qu'elle accouche. Quand elle s'est mise en route pour le village de Kawa, j'ai envoyé, avec l'accord de Sho Uchiwa, des hommes à moi qui devaient la capturer et la vendre comme travailleuse dans les mines de palladium d'Oto. Il fallait préserver l'honneur de nos clans respectifs. Sho à brouillé les pistes en disant à Shufune que son enfant n'avait pas survécu et que sa femme se trouvait à Taki. Il s'est débrouillé pour être déployé là-bas. Et apprenant la vérité, il ne l'a pas supporté et s'est suicidé. Honnêtement, je pensais que cette histoire ne remontrerait pas à la surface depuis la mort de tout le clan…

- Vous avez tué une jeune femme.

- Non, je me suis débrouillé pour la faire disparaître je lui ai donné une chance de vivre et de se faire oublier. La sentence promulguée par le premier Hôkage était la mort pour l'enfant né des deux clans. Je lui ai donné l'espoir de voir son enfant grandir. Je n'y vois pas de crime. Vous vous sacrifiez bien votre longévité pour votre corps de jeune femme…

- Je me suis demandé mon avis. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Cette fille a sûrement du passer sa vie dans des mines, à travailler comme un chien alors qu'elle était avait un potentiel immense!

- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour…

- Tout ça pour une sombre histoire d'honneur. Et la boucle d'oreille de Shufune, c'est ça qu'elle est venue prendre?

- Non. Elle est venue se venger de moi. C'est moi qui ai écrit sa destinée… Elle veut s'en libérer. Pourquoi aurait-elle caché ce pendentif alors?

- Elle espérait que je ne la reconnaisse pas certainement. Dans tous les cas, si elle est venue jusqu'ici, elle est venue me tuer, ou plutôt, elle est venue mourir.

- Si elle s'en prend à Hinata ou Hanabi?

- Elle ne leur fera rien pour la énième fois, c'est moi qu'elle veut. Si ça se trouve, elle est déjà ici. »

Excédée, Tsunade sortit de la salle du thé et remarqua que chacun des gardes dormaient profondément, comme des bébés, et que Hinata, Hanabi ainsi que Ibiki étaient inconscient, devant le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la cour. Au milieu de celle-ci se tenait une silhouette vêtue d'une cape de voyage sombre, un éventail ninja à la main et de longs cheveux sur lesquels se reflétaient la lumière des torches.

**Chapitre 6: L'enfant interdit**

« Toi… Souffla la cinquième du nom.

- Mon nom est Meian. Je ne suis pas venue pour tuer, du moins pas ceux-là, ni vous.

- …

- Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là. Je ne reculerai devant rien pour accomplir mon objectif. Répondit la jeune femme en se débarrassant de sa cape. Elle leva les yeux vers Tsunade. A la lueur des torches qui flambaient, ses iris étaient presque dépourvus de couleur. Elle était bien la fille de Shufune.

- Tu ne tueras personne ce soir!

- Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Quand elle cligna des yeux, une sorte de multiple pupille apparut. Comme un Sharingan, mais sur un fond bleu pâle. Cette fois-ci, c'est le visage d'Itachi, dur et tourmenté, qu'elle vit.

- Dommage, parce que moi, j'ai ça. Déclara Godaime en brandissant le collier.

- Quoi mais…

- Ce médaillon, c'est ta mère qui te l'a donné n'est-ce pas? Il est en palladium.

- Cet objet est à moi!

- Tu es la fille d'Enkotsu Uchiwa et Shufune Hyûga, tu es née à Oto et tu as sûrement travaillé pendant très longtemps dans les mines de palladium… avec ta mère.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec un des laquais ninja de cet homme ! Laissez-moi passer! J'ai un compte à régler avec le chef de ce clan Hiashi Hyûga!

- C'est impossible. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis un ninja sous ses ordres? Je ne possède pas le Byakugan et qui sait… Je suis peut-être Hôkage ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas! Je vais devoir faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide et que je risque de regretter si vous ne vous ôtez pas de mon chemin mais si vous persistez je n'aurais d'autre choix que de le faire. Un clone d'elle apparut avec Hanabi dans les bras.

- Non! Tu ne touches pas à un seul de ses cheveux sinon, je te tuerai.

- Alors laissez-moi entrer et voir le chef du clan et je consentirai à laisser la petite en vie. Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Entre. Mais au moindre geste suspect, je te descends.

- Parfait. La kunoichi entra dans la salle de thé et se posta devant le chef du clan.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois que vous me voyez Hiashi Hyûga.

- Tiens dont. J'avais laissé la possibilité à ta mère de vivre et à toi de te faire oublier mais maintenant, c'est trop tard! Tu aurais dû rester à Oto jeune fille.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai enduré, de ce que ma mère à subit. Et s'Il ne m'avait pas sortie de là, j'y serais encore! Pendant toute mon enfance j'ai travaillé dans des galeries entièrement noires…A cause de vous, je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour pendant quatorze ans! C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas trop me déplacer de jour, mes yeux ont presque brûlé quand il m'a sortie de là! Et ma mère… ma mère est morte dans ces mines! Il lui ont même crevé les yeux pour qu'elle n'utilise pas son jutsu héréditaire!

- Meian… souffla Tsunade.

- Taisez-vous! Taisez-vous! Hurla-t-elle, des larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage de marbre.

- Qui est « il » ? Demanda le chef des Hyûga.

- Ça vous plairait de le savoir avant de mourir? Tant mieux. Celui qui m'a sauvée m'a aussi appris à me battre et à maîtriser cette pupille? C'est Itachi Uchiwa.

- Pardon?

- Il y a six ans, je venais d'être vendue à un nouveau propriétaire terrien du pays des Rizières. Je travaillais pour le compte d'un clan qui m'exploitait plus qu'il ne me faisait travailler. Mais j'avais espoir. J'avais espoir qu'un jour on vienne me sauver. Ma mère ne m'avais jamais dit son nom de famille. Nous n'avons jamais discuté de son passé. Elle est morte sous un éboulement avec une vingtaine d'autres personnes quand j'avais quatre ans… Et elle était déjà si malade… En revanche, elle m'avait dit que le jour où je pourrais m'échapper, je devais contacter Mikoto, même si je savais ni de qui il s'agissait ni d'où je devrais me rendre. Quand je fus transférée à l'autre bout du pays, je travaillais le jour dans les mines en profondeur avec d'autres adolescents et des enfants plus jeunes que moi, la nuit, je sortais à l'extérieur pour « protéger » les propriétaires des attaques de brigands. J'ai bien tenté de m'enfuir une dizaine de fois mais j'étais trop faible. Mais il est venu et il les a presque tous tués et en a dépouillé la plupart de leur argent. Il m'a délivrée de mes chaînes. Il m'a sortie de là et j'ai vu dans ses yeux une chose étrange, que je n'avais vu que chez ma mère, il m'a interrogé pour savoir si nous avions quelque part où aller. Je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait une Mikoto, il m'a dit qu'autrefois oui mais je pense que c'était un souvenir douloureux, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Nous sommes partis à deux vers l'ouest. Il a dit qu'il me laisserai quand nous aurions quitté le pays. Mais le jour était levé quand je me suis réveillée. La première fois que je voyais la lumière. Mes yeux ont instantanément piqué et quand je lui ai raconté mon histoire, il a compris, j'avais développé un caractère qui forçait ma cornée à s'opacifier à la lumière pour protéger mon Dôjutsu. Il m'a guidée jusqu'au pays de la Cascade et a regardé mes yeux. Il a même dit qu'il connaissait un clan qui possédait le même genre d'iris. Je l'ai supplié de me dire de quel clan il s'agissait mais il a refusé. Je lui ai raconté ce que je savais sur mon passé et il a décidé de m'entraîner au pays des Rivières où il se cachait. Je pouvais voir le chakra, c'est diffus mais je peux le voir dans le corps des gens. Puis, un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, j'ai éveillé la deuxième partie de ce don, un double pupille, puis triple. Il a reconnu en elle le même don que le sien. Encore une fois, j'ai essayé de lui faire dire d'où il venait mais il a refusé catégoriquement, il est presque allé jusqu'à me menacer, mais je crois que c'est plus ou moins une façon de se préserver. Il m'a aidé à comprendre le fonctionnement de mes pupilles, et il m'a même aidée à passer un pacte avec Hikari et Yami, qui, le jour seraient mes yeux. Un jour, je me suis réveillée et il était parti, laissant pour seul mot « Dans tes recherches pour la vérité, évite soigneusement le pays du Feu ». Et maintenant, je suis face à vous, grâce aux renseignements que j'ai glanés pendant six ans. J'ai appris que le clan duquel je venais était le clan Uchiwa, mais que j'avais aussi une parenté avec le clan Hyûga de Konoha. Et que c'était vous qui aviez envoyé ma mère pourrir dans un pays pire que l'enfer et qui aviez fait tuer mon père. Ça je l'ai appris des ninjas que j'ai tués à Oto.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Itachi ne t'a rien dit sur Mikoto?

- Il a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'ai foi en lui.

- Mikoto Uchiwa, la demi-soeur de ta mère et la mère d'Itachi. C'est lui, le ninja renégat de Konoha classé S qui a assassiné tout le clan. Il a tué ses propres parents, ses oncles, ses tantes et même son cousin le plus proche uniquement dans le but d'acquérir un pouvoir ignoble, si puissant qu'il le ronge de l'intérieur. A cause de son génie qui a tourné à la folie seul son jeune frère a survécu. Aujourd'hui, il s'est mis au service d'un sale personnage dans le but de se débarrasser d'Itachi.

- Vous mentez!

- Si tu n'avais pas tué les compagnons de Sakibi, tu n'aurais pas été vue comme une criminelle et tu ne serais pas sur le bingo book des ninjas à retrouver coûte que coûte mort ou vif.

- Vous mentez comme vous respirez. Demandez à votre Hôkage! Il vous dira que la loi dicte que l'enfant d'un Uchiwa et d'un Hyûga devait être exécuté.

- C'est moi, le Hôkage.

- Tiens dont.

- C'est vrai. Ajouta le chef du clan.

- Votre parole ne vaut rien et vos mots sont du poison! Cracha la jeune femme. La haine commençait à succéder à la peine.

- Tu es venue pour le tuer… Mais tu devais bien te douter que nous t'attendrions de pied ferme jeune fille, vu que tu as laissé Sakibi s'enfuir. Une erreur.

- Je ne l'ai pas laissé s'enfuir. Je l'ai volontairement laissé partir, pour insinuer la peur dans le village et semer la désorganisation.

- Malheureusement pour toi, l'attaque d'une kunoichi seule classée A à Konoha et seulement B à Oto est loin, très loin de la menace nécessaire pour créer la panique dans un village qui a vu passer Itachi et Kisame il y a deux ans… A côté de ces gros poissons, tu n'es que du menu fretin jeune fille.

- « Rassemble nos souvenirs et tu comprendras ». Les derniers mots que m'ait dits ma mère en me donnant ce médaillon que vous avez volé.

- Et d'après toi, ces souvenirs sont la mort d'Hiashi Hyûga?

- J'ai retracé leur passé, je sais que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout. Je l'ai _compris_.

- Je pense que tu te trompes. Objecta Godaime.

- Fin de la conversation. Je vais tuer cet homme.

- Je..!

- Tsunade… Elle veut me tuer pour rendre justice à sa famille et moi je veux protéger l'honneur de mon clan, j'accepte de défi. Si elle me tue, nous serons quittes de ce côté-là puis libre à vous de vous occuper de son compte. Si, en revanche, il s'avère que c'est moi qui la tue, on étouffe d'histoire. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je n'aime pas ça Hiashi.

- Prenez-ça. Il glissa quelque chose dans la main de Godaime que Meian ne pus voir.

Allons au dojo de ma demeure, ma petite. Nous aurons la place que nous voulons. »

Chapitre 7: Souvenirs rassemblés

Sans un mot, la jeune femme suivit le maître des lieux à travers la cour, enjambant nonchalamment les ninjas endormis à même le sol. Tsunade les soutint du regard pendant un moment puis, inquiète, les suivit. Tel le maître et l'élève, les deux antagoniste défirent leurs vestes pour se présenter en vêtements plus légers, plus pratiques pour un combat. Hiashi saisit une pochette ninja dans un des coffres et l'attacha à sa ceinture. Fière d'être si près de son but mais tendue de se battre contre un des meilleurs Jônin de Konoha qui est de surcroit un porteur du Byakugan, Meian lança sa dernière provocation orale avant que les choses tournent au sang et à la violence.

« J'espère que vous ne tenez pas trop à votre déco ni à votre beau dojo parce que je ne vais pas me retenir.

- Tant mieux, il n'y a aucune gloire à tuer un ennemi qui n'a pas la volonté de se battre.

- Ça suffit, et préparez-vous! »

Les deux ninjas bondirent chacun en arrière pour prendre du recul et anticiper les attaques. Tsunade passa le regard d'abord sur Hiashi qui se servit immédiatement de son Dôjutsu puis sur Meian qui, à sa grande surprise, n'avait ni le Byakugan ni cette étrange pupille à branches de tomoe. « Si elle ne se donne pas à fond, le combat ne va pas durer longtemps » pensa-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec les boucles d'oreilles et le collier dans sa poche. Rapide comme l'éclair, le chef de la famille Hyûga fondit sur la jeune femme qui esquiva son attaque du poing souple avec facilité. Elle répliqua en lançant deux éventails ninja sur l'homme. Hiashi connaissait son adversaire et il savait que la meilleure stratégie était de rester proche d'elle, pour la submerger au Taijutsu et pour ne pas tomber dans le piège d'un regard trop insistant. Malgré ses difficultés dans ce style de combat, la kunoichi tenait le coup. Quand Hiashi fonça sur elle, elle se recula, effectua une série extrêmement rapide de signes dans ses amples manches puis lança une technique de feu si bien que les flammèches léchèrent le plafond du dojo sans que celui-ci ne prenne feu. Le maître des lieux répliqua par un autre Katon bien moins complexe mais difficile à esquiver qui embrasa une des manches du kimono de la jeune femme. Elle l'arracha et la lança sur son assaillant. Tsunade remarqua une nouvelle faille dans la stratégie de Meian, hypersensible à la lumière, elle fermait les yeux quand elle lançait ses jutsu de feu, ce qui la laissait désavantagée face à Hiashi. La suite de Katon avait presque entièrement enfumé de dojo. Le temps que le chef de la _Soke _se débarrasse de la manche enflammée, la kunoichi avait préparé un Genjutsu redoutable, le plongeon dans les ténèbres, une technique utilisée avec maestria par le 2ème Hôkage mais aussi certainement par un certain Itachi Uchiwa. Et Tsunade ne vit plus rien, prise dans le Genjutsu elle aussi. Quand elle réussit à s'extirper du monde de ténèbres, Hiashi était à terre, un éventail planté dans l'épaule et Meian transpirait à grosses gouttes. Pas étonnant vue l'intensité du combat, l'ampleur des jutsu et la nature de ceux-ci qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de chauffer l'atmosphère. La jeune femme avait enfin déclenché son Dôjutsu. Pas handicapé par la blessure pour autant, le chef du clan reprit ses assauts et utilisa les soixante-quatre points du hakke sur la kunoichi qui ne put rien faire contre ça. Mais lorsque la danse mortelle de l'homme s'arrêta, il remarqua avec fureur qu'il était à nouveau l'esclave des jutsu de la ninja sans patrie. Il encaissa un dragon aqueux de plein fouet. Comme lors de son dernier combat, la jeune fille se tapissait dans la brume. Les lampes du dojo ne lui donnaient pas l'avantage…

« Tu ne peux pas te cacher, je te vois! Car moi, je possède le Byakugan!

- Chantez Hikari to Yami. »

Le dragon aqueux avait eu pour effet de s'évaporer à la chaleur de la vapeur crée par les deux Katon. Dorénavant il pleuvait dans la salle. Et la couverture de la kunoichi s'était dissipée. Maintenant, elle était entourée de deux grands loups, l'un blanc comme la neige, la louve sacrée du pays des Rivières, l'autre, noir comme une nuit sans lune. Seuls les yeux jaunes du prédateur aurait permit de le distinguer de nuit. La ninja avait les yeux clos, concentrée sur la vision qu'elle partageait avec ses loups. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, l'un était bleu comme celui d'Hikari qui avait fermé son oeil gauche et l'autre, jaune comme Yami qui en avait fait de même avec le droit. Méfiant, Hiashi tenta un double lancé de kunaï explosifs, habilement esquivé par la jeune femme. Cependant, quand l'homme commença à la molester de toutes part avec des shurikens, elle perdit le contrôle de la situation et fut touchée plusieurs fois. Tsunade analysa ceci comme le fait que les loups avaient bougé dans deux angles de vision différents, Meian n'avait pu analyser les visions anarchiques que lui procuraient ses acolytes. « Elle est quand même sérieusement handicapée par la lumière, c'est ce qui l'empêche d'utiliser correctement le Taijutsu. Et sa technique l'invocation bouffe énormément de son chakra. Si Hiashi continue comme ça et exploite sa quasi-cécité à la lumière, elle n'en n'a plus pour longtemps ». Elle ferma les yeux, comprenant que la double vue ne la mènerai nulle part. Alors que Hiashi préparait sa nouvelle attaque, un Ninjutsu, la jeune femme retourna auprès de ses loups et débuta elle aussi une technique plus courte à lancer, pour empêcher Hyûga d'effectuer les signes nécessaires à son jutsu. Futon! Morsure du vent! La tempête ainsi crée arracha tout sur son passage, les coffres quittèrent le sol, si bien que le maître du clan dut se protéger des kunaï et autres armes contenues que les coffres, éventrés, avaient laissé s'échapper. « Belle technique, elle a quand même su tirer profit de son environnement ». Le temps que le Jônin se ressaisisse, la kunoichi était dans son dos, prête à frapper dans le dos de son ennemi au niveau du seul point aveugle du Byakugan: la nuque. Avec souplesse et maestria, Hiashi se retourna et saisi le poignet de la fille. Pas de chance, encore une fois il était tombé sur un clone. Le fait que son Byakugan n'ai pu le déceler le déstabilisa, mais il en fallait plus pour le déconcentrer du combat. Sans attendre, les deux canidés se jetèrent sur leur ennemi commun et l'attaquèrent à la gorge. Ce qui n'était littéralement pas prévu était que Hiashi aussi savait utiliser les techniques de substitution. Suiton! Pluie de larmes tueuses! Hurla la jeune femme. Tsunade n'avait pas besoin de jutsu oculaire comme le Sharingan ou le Byakugan pour voir que Meian était à bout de force et n'avait presque plus de chakra. « Le combat sera vite fini et mon petit doigt me dit que Hiashi va gagner ». Une pluie battante s'abattit si fort qu'elle perça le toit du dojo. Mais le maître de la famille Hyûga avait de nombreuses ressources, comme celle du hakke protecteur qui eut pour effet de dévier les gouttes mortelles de leur trajectoire. Il sourit. La victoire était proche pour lui. Meian était trop faible pour rivaliser. Tandis que le maître ninja se ressaisissait suite à cette attaque, la jeune femme effectua une série de signes à la vitesse de l'éclair, chose que lui permettait sa grande maîtrise du ninjutsu. Hiashi était de nouveau pris dans les ténèbres. Les deux canidés se mirent en place autour du chef de la _Soke_. Le Dragon d'Azur gardien de l'est! Elle planta un éventail bleu dans le sol puis se plaça au nord. La Tortue Noire du Nord! Elle en fit de même avec un éventail sombre. Le Tigre Blanc de l'Ouest! Encore un planté. L'Oiseau Vermillon du Sud! Et enfin (elle se plaça au centre accompagnée des deux prédateurs) La Licorne d'Or du Centre! Elle était totalement épuisée et à court de chakra. Katon! Technique de la boule de feu! Une immense boule de flammes s'échappa de la bouche de la kunoichi. Mais une fois de plus elle rata sa cible. Godaime comprit très vite que la cible de la boule de feu n'était pas Hiashi mais servirait de détonateur à cette technique inconnue. Futon! Morsure du vent! Rétorqua le Jônin. La sphère incandescente s'éleva dans le ciel et arracha le toit dans sa quasi intégralité, laissant la lumière flamboyante de l'aube envahir la salle. Celle-ci se refléta sur la pellicule d'eau qui recouvrait le sol, créant un vrai miroir aveuglant aux pieds de la kunoichi. La douleur de cette lumière trop forte était supportable pour Tsunade et Hiashi mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Meian qui poussa un cri de souffrance déchirant, pressant ses mains ensanglantées sur ses yeux meurtris. En un éclair, le chef de la _Soke_ se plaça derrière elle et en une danse des soixante-quatre points du hakke. Bien que les deux loups l'attaquèrent au mollets avec une rage sans nom, y mettant tout leur coeur, c'était trop tard…

**Épilogue**

Incapable de parer une telle attaque dans de telles conditions, elle l'encaissa de plein fouet. Tsunade savait que c'était fini. La jeune femme était épuisée, vidée de tout son chakra, aveuglée et maintenant, la totalité des ses tenketsu des points vitaux étaient fermés. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Ses deux loups s'approchèrent lentement d'elle et posèrent leur museau sur sa poitrine. Il n'avaient pas d'animosité envers Hiashi dans le regard, seulement une immense peine, une souffrance indicible… Celle de la perte de leur compagnon. Hiashi, dont les vêtements étaient carbonisés par endroits, entaillés à d'autres, ensanglantés au niveau de l'épaule et des mollets, s'effondra devant la jeune femme qui agonisait. Ce combat l'avait laissé sur les genoux, au sens propre du terme. Tsunade s'approcha des deux antagonistes puis s'accroupis aux cotés de Meian qui voyait déjà ses yeux se voiler à la lumière du soleil de l'aube. Elle ne ressentais plus de souffrance, plus de douleur, elle voyait seulement le soleil.

« Je crois que ce que tes parents voulaient que tu comprenne c'était ça. Elle se pencha devant le soleil, baignant dans l'ombre le visage de la kunoichi. Elle accrocha les deux boucles d'oreilles au médaillon de palladium. Immédiatement, la jeune femme et l'Hôkage furent prises dans une sorte de Genjutsu.

- Ma fille, mon trésor… Si tu vois cela, c'est que ni Shufune, ni moi ne sommes plus de ce monde et que tu es à Konoha. Je regrette ce que j'ai bien pu faire à mon pays mais en aucun cas ce que j'ai fait avec Shufune et je peux dire que, quoi qu'il advienne, je n'en veux à personne, ni à Sho, ni à Hizashi, ni a Hiashi, ni à Sandaime. Je ne demande pas le pardon. Mikoto, si tu es là, je te remercie, pour ton aide financière et pour ton soutien moral. Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à t'opposer à Sho. Merci… Merci… Je sais que maintenant, j'ai rejoint Shufune. Et là où nous sommes, où que nous soyons, nous sommes ensembles et notre amour ne connaitra plus jamais de frontières.

L'illusion se dissipa sur l'image de Shufune et Enkotsu qui s'enlaçaient. Les larmes perlaient sur le visage de Meian.

- De… Toute façon… Je n'avais plus assez de chakra… Pour lancer ce jutsu… Ça allait me tuer… Mais j'espérais… J'espérais emporter Hiashi Hyûga avec moi…

- Si seulement, tu étais née parmi nous…

- Mer… Merci… Souffla la kunoichi.

- Ne te force pas. Tu peux partir en paix. Auprès de ceux que tu aimes. Murmura Godaime.

- Les corps… Les corps des ninja… Dans les plaines… Les montagnes bleues… Genjutsu…

- Repose-toi maintenant, c'est fini.

Meian allait enfin pouvoir partir, ne plus souffrir. Elle était libre. Elle pensa à sa mère qui avait souffert toute sa vie, son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, Itachi qui l'avait délivrée de ses chaînes et rendue plus forte, à cette Mikoto qui avait soutenu sa mère quand son clan et le monde entier lui avait tourné le dos et ces personnes qu'elle avait tuées quand la vengeance était la seule chose qui la faisait avancer. Alors qu'elle allait pousser son dernier souffle, fermer ces yeux maudit qui lui avaient valu cette vie pour la dernière fois, la porte du dojo explosa, laissant entrer trois ANBU, deux Jônin dont un était Sakibi, Homura et Danzô. Tsunade laissa la jeune femme mourante entre les pattes bien attentionnées de ses canidés protecteurs et se dirigea vers le groupe d'intrus. Tandis qu'elle allait piquer une colère telle qu'elle aurait pu faire s'effriter tout Konoha, Hinata et Hanabi poussèrent les membres du groupe sans ménagement pour rejoindre leur père, évanoui près du corps de Meian en hurlant comme si c'était lui qui avait trépassé.

« Que-est-ce que vous voulez! Bon sang!

- Cette fille, elle a fréquenté Itachi Uchiwa! Nous exigeons qu'elle réponde à des questions! Ibiki Morino la questionnera. Nul Hôkage ni nulle autre raison ne saurait nous en empêcher!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez! Hurla Godaime en s'approchant de l'ANBU qui s'emparait presque du corps de la kunoichi.

- Elle n'est pas tout à fait morte, nous la soignerons et nous la ferons parler! Répliqua Danzô d'une voix grave et puissante. Si elle sait quoi que ce soit sur Itachi Uchiwa et sa bande de dégénérés, elle nous le dira!

- Elle est déjà morte et vous le savez, le chakra d'Hikari to Yami s'évapore déjà. C'est son Dôjutsu que vous voulez Danzô.

- Seulement afin d'être sûr que personne ne percera son secret.

- Menteur! Votre avidité dépasse de loin toute envie de faire une bonne action!

- Silence! Ordonna Homura. L'ordre fut immédiatement suivit… du moins jusqu'à ce que l'ANBU qui était près du corps de Meian ne hurle un « Elle prend feu !». En effet, la louve avait posé son museau sur le médaillon que Yami avait enfilé au cou de son amie humaine et maintenant, le corps de la jeune femme brûlait d'un feu noir que rien ne semblait pouvoir éteindre.

- Comme ça vous êtes content, personne ne percera jamais le secret du Dôjutsu de cette fille! Tempêta Tsunade.

- Mais… Tenta de placer un des ANBU.

- Au lieu de rester plantés la comme des poireaux en botte, vous feriez mieux d'emmener Hyûga-San à l'hôpital. » Ordonna Godaime en poussant littéralement la foule hors de ce qu'il restait du dojo. Alors qu'Hikari s'évaporait déjà dans une gerbe de flammes noires, Tsunade, en se retournant jura avoir aperçu un Sharingan dans les yeux de Yami qui lui aussi finit par se consumer en se rapprochant de la louve jumelle et de là où reposait autrefois le corps de Meian.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**Ainsi voilà la fin des haricots pour notre pauvre Meian (paix à son âme) Si vous avez aimé, laissez une ptite review c'est sympa! Si vous aimez bleach j'en ai écrites d'autres (bon par contre faut aimer la neuvième division ce qui n'inclut pas uniquement le beau Hisagi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...) Venez y faire un ptit tour! A la prochaine!_


End file.
